The Forgotten Forest
by Guiltily Innocent
Summary: The Labyrinth is full of mind games, Sarah has just walked into one of them... And of course Jareth has followed her. (M rated for a reason) Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Sarah gasped in the darkness of her room.

Another dream from the Goblin King played itself out in the back of her mind.

She ran her hands over her face, trying to control her heart rate. She hadn't slept properly in weeks. Either _those _dreams made her sleep restless, or her fear of someone so cruel being able to play with her mind did.

Sarah waited for her breathing to become steadier before she slipped out of bed.

She walked on her tip-toes to the bathroom, trying not to let the cold seep into her bare feet. Returning with a glass of water, she swung her feet under the covers and lay back- waiting almost futiley for sleep that might actually give her the rest she craved.

With her mind clouded with exhaustion and frustration, she cursed the name of her tormentor- not realizing that her whisper was heard.

Unknown to Sarah, the subject of her dreams was watching.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, constructive comments are always appreciated. I still have to work out the details, but this story might be slightly dark- I hope that doesn't bother you. The next chapter is longer I promise.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Deep in the Forest

The sky was a dark blue here. The type of blue that drew people into it, as it had done to Sarah. She stared up at it as she walked, her neck bending to allow her head to be parallel to the sky.

Occasionally fluffy clouds would pass slowly overhead, and she would make pictures out of them. Nothing rushed here. She liked that, it was so different from the other place. She didn't entirely remember the other place was- but then she didn't need to know anything about that place when she was here.

"Oof!"

Something solid met her legs- causing Sarah to fall over.  
>She'd walked into something- no, someone.<p>

The man she'd banged into righted himself and stood up. He rubbed his head as if it were in pain- but surely she wasn't tall enough to hit his head! Sarah giggled at the thought.

He frowned at her.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry, I was looking at the clouds," She pointed. "And I forgot to look at the ground."

The man brushed down his trousers, still not looking very happy.

"You should look where you're going in future."

This time Sarah frowned.

"So should you."

"I wasn't going anywhere, I was asleep under this tree."

"Oh."

"Who are you?"

Sarah had to think about that for a second. "I'm...I think my name is...".

It was harder that she thought.

"I can't remember."

"Were you looking for your name in the clouds?"

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"What about you?"

The man smiled widely. "I'm Jareth, see here?"

He showed her his palm. He'd written his name across it in big letters.

"What does this bit say?"

She pointed to a black smudge beneath the writing.

Jareth looked a bit embarrassed.

"I don't know, I think I was meant to keep writing over it so it wouldn't wear away, but I forgot."

Sarah nodded. "It's hard to remember things."

She patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Jareth brightened up. He had a nice smile, she decided.

"Where were you going?"

Sarah blinked. "Going?"

"When you walked into me, where were you meant to be going?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I could try to help you remember, if you like."

He looked at the ground, kicking the dirt around with the toe of his foot- clearly trying to look uninterested in her answer.

"How?"

"With this!" He pulled out a shiny black thing, pulling apart the small cylinder, revealing a gold triangle.

'What is it?"

"It's a cross."

"How do you remember that?"

"Look, it says it here." He pointed to the tip of the shiny thing.

"Oh. What does it do?"

"It writes!"

Sarah felt skeptical of how a black shiny thing would help her, but she didn't want to upset her new friend so she nodded gravely.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if this seems a bit disjointed at first, hopefully it will make sense in the end. (And in case my description sucked, Jareth was talking about a pen)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Deeper Into the Forest

"Where shall we start?"

"Start what?"

"To look for your name."

"Oh. Umm... I'm not sure where to begin."

Jareth considered their options.

"I know! Why don't we follow your footsteps, you must have left it somewhere behind you."

Sarah glanced behind her at the trail of imprints her shoes had left in the soft earth.

"Ok."

They began to retrace her steps.

Two hours later, Jareth's arm was a mass of scribbled directions and small diagrams.

"No, no we went that way before!"

"But we went the other way the last time- see you drew that tree over there!"

"Is that meant to be a tree? It looks more like an ink smudge."

"It's a tree."

"But that means...We're been going in circles!"

Sarah burst out laughing.

Jareth looked slightly affronted. He didn't understand why she found it so hysterical.

"This isn't funny, at this rate we'll never find your name."

Sarah just laughed harder.

"You're arm... and we were just..."

Her laugh was a pleasant sound, almost contagious. Even if he didn't understand why, he couldn't help but let his mouth turn upwards, - into what he had a sneaking suspicion could be the beginnings of a very goofy smile.

Once the smile began, it turned into a chuckle, and then it got stronger and more playful, until he was laughing as hard as she was. It was a deep laugh, much deeper than hers- but they sounded well together.

When Sarah's laughing fit had subsided into silent giggles, she began to breathe properly again.

"I don't think we'll ever find my name."

A wave of concern stopped Jareth's chuckling. Was she upset? She didn't look it. But that didn't mean she wasn't.

"So what should I call myself?"

He frowned thoughtfully, looking at her. What word was right for her? Which syllables would best describe her hair, her scent, her laugh?

"I think… what about Ludo?"

Jareth tilted his head, considering her proposal.

"No, that's not right for you."

"Well what about…. Jam?"

Jareth's face scrunched up in disgust.

"No. Definitely not Jam."

"Then…. How about Gemma?"

He shook his head.

"That's not right either." Sarah threw her hands up, exasperated.

"Well then you think of one!"

He blinked in surprise. "Choose your name for you?"

"Since you don't like the any of the ones I picked, you might as well."

Jareth shrugged. "Alright."

Sarah looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's my name!"

"I have to think about it."

"Urgh. Let's doing else. All this name business is boring."

"Ok. What do you wanna do?"

"I think it's called... Hide and Seek."


	4. Chapter 4 A Memory of Him

Sarah stopped at the edge of the forest. She didn't see the clouds moving lazily above or the tree branches swaying in the wind beside her. In her minds eye she was far away, lost in memory.

* * *

><p>She'd lain in bed.<br>Again a dream she didn't want to have played around the edges of her mind. With a groan she had reached for the water on her bedside.

She could feel the dampness between her legs, and the short stretch between her and the bathroom seemed very long and cold.

Lying back down, she decided against leaving her bed to clean up. She could always change the sheets in the morning, but if she got up now she'd have no chance of getting back to sleep.

"Sarah, ignoring your guest now are you?"

She sat up bolt right. In the corner of her room she saw the speaker.

As bold as brass, standing in her bedroom as if he had every right to be there, the Goblin King smirked at her over the top of one of his infernal crystals.

"What are you doing here?"

He ignored her question.

"That's not very polite, my dear. One could say you were leading me on."

"I don't what you're talking about!"

His smirk grew as he slowly moved forward.

"Really?" He stepped forward again.

And Sarah shuffled backwards on her bed.

"Shall I explain it to you then?" Step.

"It's really very simple." Step. Shuffle.

"You've been dreaming Sarah."Step. Shuffle.

"Very... _interesting _dreams." Step. _Thud._

Sarah's back met the headboard, but Jareth kept advancing.

"And as you slipped into these dreams." Step.

"You whispered my name," He was dangerously close now. "With _longing._"

Sarah shook her head.

"There's no use denying it. I hear you. And I've very generously decided to help you."

'I don't want your help Goblin King."

His movements didn't falter.

"Oh I think we're on first term bases by now my dear."

He smirked once more into the crystal, making Sarah blush- sure that he had seen what she had dreamt of- before he threw it over his shoulder.

She blushed harder, realizing that he had sent her the dreams- crafting them from his own mind- a possibility she had only briefly considered before.

"Now Sarah,"

He placed one hard on either side of the headboard, effectively caging her.

"You want to sleep well, don't you?"

Hesitantly, she nodded.

Not that she wanted his help, but she _was_ exhausted.

"Then, it's very simple. All you have to do," His voice was right next to her ear by now.

"Is touch yourself."

"E-excuse me?"

His smirk remained. "You heard me. Touch yourself."

Sarah frowned, realizing how he had positioned himself.

"Don't bother protesting Sarah, I know how much you want to. I can _smell _it on you."

Her blush returned, she was pretty sure he couldn't- but if he could...

"Why are you here?" She tried again.

"To help you."

With that he removed the covers, leaving Sarah in her all too thin nightdress.

She shivered, moving to cover herself.

"Now now Sarah, you'll need your hands for other things."

The way he said 'other' didn't help the shivering.

She decided to pretend to play along.

"And if that's all I need to do, why are you here?" He raised an eyebrow at that. "To help you of course, we need to be sure that you do this _properly."_

She stared at him, so that was what he wanted, to watch her masturbate?

_"_Undress_."_

Apparently_._

The Sarah who ran the labyrinth, defeated the Goblin King and never surrendered, would have yelled at him to leave- possibly slapped him.

But this was a sleep deprived Sarah, who for weeks had lain in bed and gotten up more tired than when she had lain down. By now she was willing to do nearly anything to rest. And if a certain monarch was in the room while that happened, well, at least he wasn't in her mind.

Although he was most certainly _on_ it.

Sarah tugged off her nightdress and lay down naked on her bed.

His eyes raked over her body as she did so. She moved her hand towards the dampness between her thighs, and very slightly he nodded his approval.

"Yes, like that." He watched as the first joint of her finger disappeared between her folds.

"Spread your legs wider, I want to be sure that you're doing this correctly."

Sarah did as he said, looking at him the whole time.

"Deeper."

She obliged. Her legs quivered as she moved her hand in and out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

His eyes stayed fixed on the small movement.

"You know from your dreams that I am much larger than that. Add another."

A second finger joined the first, and Sarah's body convulsed beneath them.

"Harder Sarah, you're going too easy on yourself."

His eyes never strayed as her body spasmed , so close to pleasure.

"Faster Sarah. You want to come don't you?"

She gasped for air, her chest already heaving from the effort she was exerting.

"I know you do. You come so often on me in those dreams. Yet here you are with only two fingers in my place. Fix that."

Her skin glistened with sweat, he breathed in the scent.

She smelled like sex.

"Now use your thumb. Higher, there on your clint...yes, just like that."

Her fingers were soaking as she stroked herself.

Her eyes fluttered and closed, not wanting to see his face so calm and distant- preferring to imagine her effect on him making him lose control, admit desire of her, kissing her, touching her...

"Stop."

His voice was icy, clearly a command. But it felt good- she was so close to relief.

Imagining his hands, preparing her for the first thrush between her legs

Her hand kept going-

Until suddenly he caught it.

She opened her eyes, her body pleading with him to let her continue- to let her finish this. She whimpered as he drew her fingers halfway out.

"You will keep eye contact with me, at all times unless instructed otherwise. Is that clear?"

All she could do was nod.

"Good." He held her hand away from her body, the tips of her fingers barely inside her.

"You may continue."

Her hand strained against his, trying to get in deeper but he kept his grip on her.

His long fingers were so close to her- would he...?

"You're thighs are quivering Sarah." He glanced down at her fingers, and slowly pushed him into her folds.

"So wet."

He pulled his hand away, once again giving her permission to continue.  
>Her breasts ached for his touch, but he didn't indulge them.<p>

She impaled herself on her fingers, in a frenzy to find pleasure.

"Stop." This time- with strained will power- she did as he commanded.

And it was in every way a command.

"Do you fell how you shake with desire?...Don't rush this, _enjoy_ it."

She groaned at the feeling.

How long would he keep her here? Waiting- seconds before she was ready, and then make her stop so he could enjoy the show.

"Continue."

She could have cried with relief.

Almost there.

She quickened her pace, two more thrusts and she'd climax.

"Stop."

NO! Sarah whimpered. She couldn't keep doing this, stopping and starting. But if she didn't stop, he'd still make her.

She looked him in the eye, begging him to change his mind.

But his face stayed passive.

Her hand stilled even as her body protested. Logically she knew eventually he would either have to let her finish or leave, and that was what she clung to.

"Good. Now again but this time... thank me."

Was he serious? _Thank him, _for invading her mind, demanding she show him her body? He hadn't even _touched_ her!

His face told her that he was serious- possibly insane, but serious.

Fucking herself with her fingers, Sarah called out to him, not caring what she said as long as she could come.

She lay thrashing on the bed until the feelings subsided. Staring at the ceiling Sarah panted hard, while Jareth ran his eyes over her naked form. She couldn't bring herself to look at his face- knowing that he would look unaffected.

"You owe me a favour Sarah. And I will be collecting."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the feedback. Please keep telling me what you think.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 By any other name

"Sarah!"

She jumped, startled out of her strange thoughts. Who had that man been- how had she known him?

He looked almost like-

"Sarah! There you are."

She turned around to see the man with the gold hair. The one who'd said his name was Jareth.  
>He looked just the same as the man from her bedroom...<br>But that just could be her mind playing tricks on her. After all, this place was full of tricks.

She blinked.  
>Where had that come from? She didn't remember any tricks, but somehow she didn't doubt that they were nearby, waiting for her to fall for them. It wasn't a nice realization.<p>

"Where are you off to? I thought it was my turn to hide!"

Before she could answer, the breeze changed direction and the scent of the flowers hit her. It smelt sweet and slightly sticky, it reminded her of something she couldn't put a name on. She breathed in deeper to try and figure it out.

"Sorry?" He smiled easily and it was a nice smile, not like the man from- where was it again?

"I asked you where you were going?"

Sarah couldn't help but smile back at him, though somewhat sheepishly.

"I... can't remember."

She frowned. "Why don't I remember?"

Jareth shrugged.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Make daisy chains."

"Ok. What are daisies?"

* * *

><p>"Any luck with my name?"<p>

Jareth looked up from the flowers he was twisting.

"I'm still working on it….. Though I do have an idea or two."

"Such as?"

He smiled down wistfully at his hands.

"Every time I think I have it, I forget."

Sarah patted his arm in sympathy.

Quiet stretched between them. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just that neither of them had much to say. Sarah lay on the soft grass while Jareth braided together the daisies around them.

She played with one of the near by flowers ideally. It had flecks of pink among the white petals and spinning it between her fingers was oddly soothing.

"Finished!"

Sarah looked up to find Jareth triumphantly holding out an irregular circle.

She smiled, more amused at the look on his face than by the flowers he had strung together.

He leant forward and placed them like a crown on her head, gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

"There. You look perfect."

Sarah caught his hand and held it where it was.

Gently, she moved forward and pressed her lips lightly against it-

Only for Jareth to give a startled yelp and moved frantically backwards, holding his hand as if she'd burnt it.

"What are you DOING!"

* * *

><p>"So that was a kiss?"<p>

Sarah nodded.

"I think so."

"I wonder why people do it…. It's a strange gesture."

She shrugged.

"Was it really so bad?"

"No, just unexpected."

Sarah nodded again.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok. I wasn't frightened, just surprised."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, remembering the squeaking noise he had made- like a dog whose tail had been stepped on.

Jareth chose to ignore the look, focusing instead on making his second daisy chain. Sarah raised her arm to check that her own flowers were still in place. It had been oddly touching, though she wasn't sure why.

She lay back down, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin.

Even with her eyes closed, she could tell when Jareth moved closer to her.

When she did open them, she saw his face leaning over hers.

"I remember what your name should be…"

He was close enough that she could just about feel his breath on her check. "Oh, what is it?"

He leant in closer

"Your name is…" He kissed her.

This time neither of them was startled into moving. His lips were a light pressure on hers, soft but not smooth.

After a few seconds Sarah opened her eyes, only to find he was already pulling away. It hadn't felt bad, in fact it felt quiet nice. Still she felt that there was something more to it, but she had no idea what.

"Precious."

* * *

><p>AN: So hopefully you've all worked out that the flowers make them forget things… If you haven't, I really need to work on my writing skills.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Goblin King Tree Climbing

Jareth was hungry.

As was Precious- who seemed to feel the need to remind him of this every few seconds. Despite knowing that he would forget if she didn't remind him, it was starting to get on his nerves.

Though when he'd told her this, her only reply had been to ask him where his nerves were.

Remembering their, unsuccessful, search for his nerves reminded him of his current task.  
>The search for food. Ah, so that was why he was holding onto a branch.<p>

"Any luck up there?"

He grunted down towards Precious's general direction.

"Which side had the fruit again?"

She pointed, before she realized that Jareth couldn't see her from his position half way up the tree.

"On the left- no, no my left, not your left."

"What do you mean your left, left is left!"

She shrugged helplessly.

Again unseen by Jareth, who thought it rather unkind that she didn't respond to him after he named her and everything. He wouldn't even be in this tree if it weren't for her! Here he was looking for food for her, well both of them, and all she was doing was mixing up her lefts.

He pulled himself up onto another branch, his feet finding the closest food holds as he stretched for an even higher one.

If it weren't for her wanting fruit, he'd be…..  
>He'd be starving with no idea where the food was, she'd been the one to stop the little yellow things on the branches.<p>

Well he probably would have thought of looking in the trees eventually…

Panting slightly, Jareth stopped for a minute on one of the more secure branches. The view was fantastic, he could see most of the forest from here, not to mention down Sarah's top…

Sarah? Where had that come from- and why should he care about her clothing? The hunger must be getting to him…

Stealing himself for another climb, Jareth set off again.

The air was nice and clean up here, a light breeze cooling his forehead.

Maybe Sarah should come up to him for the food, they could have a picnic in the tree and she could enjoy the view for herself.

Jareth blinked, recollection hitting him hard enough to knock him out of the tree he was sitting in.

Sarah. Precious.

* * *

><p>AN: Long time no updates, I know *blushes*-<br>Is anyone still there?


	7. Chapter 7 What was once forgotten

Thrust.

Images ran through Jareth's head.

The slight blush as she'd slipped off her night dress, how she'd utterly obeyed him, her fingers dipping further and further into her -

"Ugh, yes, yes YES!"

Gods, Sarah was something else.

The woman beneath him climaxed around him. Jareth thrust into her a few more times then relieved himself and pulled out of her. She was nothing in comparison. He had a few of them, little better than cheap whores, he would tell them to get ready, and while he left to watch Sarah, they would wait. He'd arrive to find them with their legs already spread for him.

Knowing that a wet-and-willing woman was waiting for him made it that little bit easier not to touch Sarah. Though it was still nearly impossible to resist throwing her leg over his shoulder and driving-

Damn, he was hard again.

He glanced at his partner and nearly snorted at the word. This was hardly a partnership. She stimulated herself while thoughts of Sarah stimulated him. Without foreplay all he had left to do was slot A into B.

He smirked down at her and she smiled dreamily up at him- not noticing the contempt in his face. Sliding his hand along her breast he extended his invitation.

"Ready for round two?"

They both knew she was not. Her body would need time to recover, it might even be painful for her to continue, but still she nodded.

Jareth lay back on the bed and watched her mount him. She jiggled her breasts appealingly as she slid herself down, not realizing that her little show was wasted. They were all so eager to please. But even as she screamed for him, her audience was thinking of a different woman.

Jareth shut his eyes. That wasn't him. It _couldn't_ be him. He didn't use people like that- and he certainly wouldn't use Sarah like that. But memories didn't lye.

Precious stared at Jareth's.

He'd been sitting frozen in the tree for an awfully long time. She'd called to him repeatedly but he still wasn't answering. At first she'd been irritated- after all she was really hungry- but now it was just worrying…

"Jareth are you ok? I'm coming up!"

Grabbing the lowest branch she could reach, she started climbing.

That got his attention.

"NO! Sarah stay there!"

Precious paused- was he talking to her? What was a Sarah?

"Jareh are you alright? You've been sitting there, staring at nothing for, for- well I don't know how long."

"I'm fine, I'll be down in a minute."

"Don't forget the food!"

Jareth grabbed a few pieces of fruit and hurriedly climbed down before Sarah could get up-which wasn't easy as he had to climb practically one-handedly.

Stumbling, he missed a branch.

"Jareth!"

Fruit went flying as he struggled to catch himself. Swinging his legs until he found a foothold, Jareth glanced down at the remaining drop. It looked close enough…

"I'm fine! Just wait a minute."

He jumped down, landing neatly beside her- completely at odds with the picture he'd made just seconds before. Precious rubbed her temple where the fruit had hit her.

"Ow! Why didn't you just throw the fruit down to me and then climb?"

"I didn't think of that."

"Well next time I'll climb and throw it to you!"

"No Sarah, don't worry I'll do it." He answered too quickly, she'd notice something was off! "Why do you keep saying Sarah?"

Jareth froze.

She didn't remember. Well of course she didn't remember- the smell of lace flowers could make anyone forget things, himself included. But if she didn't remember what he'd done…

"I don't know, must be all the climbing. Come one, let's find somewhere to eat these." He started walking.

"Don't you want to write down the directions to this tree, before we forget?"

"I did that already."

"Really? I didn't see you."

"You must have forgotten, didn't you said you were hungry?"

Nodding, Precious followed him.

Jareth walked quickly, putting as must distance between himself and those memories as possible. Some things were better forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8 By River Or Sea

Sated by the bittersweet fruit, Precious lay by the meandering river with Jareth's head in her lap-  
>running her hands lazily through his soft hair.<p>

"Jareth?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"What's Sarah?"

Jareth frowned slightly, disappointed at the interruption of their contented silence.

"I don't know, what made you think of it?"  
>"Can't remember, but it sounds familiar."<p>

He hmmed quietly and returned to his dozing.

"Jareth?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"I think it's important. Can you please try to remember what Sarah is?"

Reluctantly Jareth opened his eyes.

"It could be anything."  
>"I think I'd know it if I saw it- or heard it, or tasted it….Oh why can't I remember!"<p>

Tears of frustration began to gather behind her eyelashes.  
>Jareth sat up.<p>

"Shh Precious, it's ok…it's alright, if it's important it'll turn up again right?"

He rubbed her back soothingly.

"You're right." She sniffed, smiling at him.

"Let's take your mind off it."  
>"How?"<br>"Do you know how to swim?"

* * *

><p>The light that fell through the trees played on the slow moving water, disrupted only by Jareth swimming.<p>

"Come on Precious, the water's lovely!"  
>"But it's wet!"<p>

"It's meant to be wet."  
>"But if I get in then I'll be wet- and my clothes!"<br>"Then take them off."

"But I'll still be wet, and cold-"  
>"The water's warm, if you don't get in now I'm pulling you in!"<br>"You don't mean that."

Jareth smiled wickedly. "Oh really?"

"Alright, alright!"

She stripped her clothes off quickly and put them by Jareth's before running back to the water. He stared at her nudity. He certainly didn't look like that….  
>Hesitantly, Precious dipped her toes in.<p>

"It _is_ warm!"

Jareth smiled, deciding against asking her about her strange form- after all he didn't want to offend her.

"I told you so."

She waded towards him until the water was up to her waist.

"I don't remember what to do next."  
>"It's easy, don't worry you're body will remember what to do."<p>

She didn't move.

"Precious trust me, I won't let the river pull you away."

Nodding, she slowly slid under the water, moving her arms as Jareth was doing.

"Look! I'm doing it!"

He laughed.

"Yes you are!"  
>Two strokes later and she was next to him.<p>

"Thank you Jareth, this was a brilliant idea!"  
>She stood on the riverbed and leaned up to kiss his check.<p>

Stunned Jareth froze. A strange warmth was spreading from his stomach to….lower. Before he could interpret it, his body was moving. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her closer to him, leaning down he caught her lips in his.

Precious gasped at the skin on skin contact. This was different to the last time she'd kissed him. Reaching up she let her hand circle his neck as her other hand slipped down to his hip. Remembering what he'd said about letting her body guide her, she pulled him closer- until their entire bodies were pressed against each other.

Jareth groaned as his erection rubbed against her thigh. He couldn't tell which of them had started the grinding but it felt amazing. Closer, he needed to be closer.  
>His hand trailed down her navel, and slipped between her legs.<p>

Precious pulled her lips from the kiss, panting.

"God Jareth - what's happening?"

"What's wrong?"

His fingers paused where they were- the light pressure nearly making her scream.  
>"Don't stop!"<br>Uncertain Jareth continued to rub his hand against her.

"Precious what's wrong?"

"It's so hot, I feel like I'm going to-"

She bucked against his hand, eyes rolling back in her head  
>"Jareth!"<p>

Shocked Jareth grabbed Precious before she could fall completely into the water. Dear gods what was happening to her! She shook against him, her face flushed and lips parted. No matter how he called to her, she didn't answer.  
>He withdrew his hand as gently as possible- and found it covered in something liquid that wasn't river water.<br>Panicking as she remained unresponsive, he pulled the limp girl towards the riverbank and lifted her up. Her eyes fluttered open to see Jareth sobbing.

"Precious! Please be alright. I'm so sorry!"

She blinked at him.

"Jareth. That was… wow."

He carried her to where their clothes were and laid her down on the grass.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry- please don't hate me."

"Jareth, clam down!"

He kept apologizing as if he hadn't heard her.

"I'm fine, really, it felt… good."

* * *

><p>Eventually he listened to her.<p>

"But if you weren't in pain then why were you moaning?"

For some reason she found herself blushing.

"I'm not sure, can we please move on?"

"But-"  
>"I don't know! Ok?"<p>

* * *

><p>Precious sighed contentedly as she snuggled into Jareth's now clothed chest.<p>

"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?"  
>She murmured something that sounded like agreement. Jareth smiled softly at her before taking her hand in his and kissing it. "Oh love." He whispered. "Even if you won't admit it, I could have hurt you and by not realizing what I was doing. I'm so sorry."<p>

Gently, he returned her hand to its place on his chest and surrendered himself to sleep.

"Goodnight Sarah."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks Kuroneko388 and Taria Robotnik for not losing patience with me, and of course to everyone else who reviewed- By the way Kuroneko was right, Pika la Cynique's GND comic is hilarious, you should read it if you get the chance!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Now has been Remembered

Her dreams were not pleasant.

Dread churned in the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't move, couldn't raise her arms to defend herself from the unwelcome advances of the blurred man. She couldn't make out his features in the dark but she knew it was a man.

"Do you know how I touched myself?"

She flinched as his unwanted hand stroked her face. He didn't seem to care.

"As soon as I left, I rubbed myself raw with images of you." His hand ran slowly down her neck, and still he murmured- but if it was to himself or to her, she didn't know.

"Feel how hard I am, how hard you make me."

He grabbed her bound wrist, the rope she hadn't been able to break snapping as he pulled. She whimpered at the rope burn, too surprised from the pain to try and struggle.

"Shhh, it will be alright."

She fought the urge to bit him as his hand covered her mouth. She'd tried to before and paid dearly for it.

"Do you feel it?"

He lowered her hand to his rigid groin.

Oh Gods- he wouldn't. He couldn't meant to –

"Touch me."

Her hand didn't move.

"Now."

Tears sprang from her eyes as she reluctantly gripped his erect shaft.

"Don't cry."

The contempt in his voice stung her. He wanted her to pretend she was ok with this? She gripped his dick as hard as she could, hoping to hurt him- make him feel a fraction of the pain he had caused her.

His head rolled back slightly as he groaned.

"Yes, like that. Just like that."

Disgusted she let go.

His eyes snapped open.

"You don't want to do that Sarah mine. I thought you would know better than to disobey me by now."

Fear coursed through her, she did know. She knew exactly what he could do to her- had done to her. But she still couldn't bring herself to play along. The tears she had tried to get rid of slid out the corner of her eye.

This was it. He was going to do it. He was going to rape her.

He snorted as he saw the moisture on her face. Unbothered by it, he grabbed her wrist. He forced her hand back to where it had been.

"You'll pay for that insult later. But for now,"

He moved up the plank she was tied to until he was beside her head.

"We need to find a way to stop you crying."

He let her hand go as he swung his knee over her, his dick now dangling in front of her face even as she twisted her head away from it.

"Now, start sucking."

She squeezed her eyes closed, pressing her lips tightly together and pretended this wasn't happening, pretended it wasn't real- even as he wrenched her head back and shoved himself against her closed mouth, forcing his way in.

She felt violated. Soiled. Tainted.

Pain shot through her lungs as she refused to draw breath. She was going to die like this, suffocate in front of this man- this mockery of a man who cared nothing about other people.

"Swallow- all of it. Don't you know what an honour it is to be allowed to taste the King?"

So be it. At least he wouldn't be able to hurt her once she was dead. Maybe he would even come to regret his actions.

"Ugh."

He groaned as he pushed more of his cock into her unwilling mouth.

Or maybe not.

"So warm…."

Her lungs burned from lack of oxygen and still he forced more of himself into her.

Her cry was muffled as he emptied himself down her throat. It felt like bile scorching the inside of her trachea.

She couldn't do it- she HAD to breathe!

The stream of cum slowed and eventually stopped.

Panting he withdrew his cock. She gasped for air, spluttering as her lungs learned to work again.

"Oh Sarah," Smiling fondly he brushed her hair back from her face. Her coughing lessened until she was breathing properly again.

"Even after you've had me in your mouth, it's not enough."

She fought to urge to be sick as he pushed his still pulsing dick against her bared thigh. All that protected her from him was the think material between them. Material that he would no doubt be removing.

He sighed, almost regretfully.

"I have business to attend to, but fear not love. I'll be finishing this later."

He slapped her once on the only part of her still clothed. And with that, he left the room.

She woke up screaming, covered in sweat. Startled Jareth jumped to his feet looking for a threat. Seeing none, he sat down beside her, trying to calm her.

"Hush love, it was a nightmare nothing more." He rubbed her arm soothingly but she pulled away from him sharply.

"Don't lie to me Goblin King!"


	10. Chapter 10 Actions Speak Too Loudly

Jareth recoiled.

She'd called him by _that_ name- which had seared itself into his memory despite all of his efforts to remove it. That name which led to dark thoughts- yes, thoughts because they _could not_ be his memories, they were _not_ his actions.

But that was all in his head, his own morbid imagination.  
>And yet she knew that name.<p>

Which meant he was not the man he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Oh God- he had kissed her hand. She had let him kiss her hand! The gesture of endearment from all her favourite books and movies, all her fantasies of love and being loved now be tainted forever- because of him! The kidnaping, abusive- HAND KISSING, violent-<p>

"Sarah!"

Jareth's voice was a command, but the hand that pulled her arm was gentle.

His tone was that of the King who had forced her here and made her do things she never wanted to think of again- but thetouch was that of the man who had gently stroked her hair and made her laugh. Confusion delayed her instinct to withdraw as quickly as possible.

"Sarah, please wait." Again, she wasn't sure who was talking to her-  
>the would-be-rapist or the could-be-lover.<p>

"Please Sarah don't run away again. Can't we talk about this?"

That made her laugh, a short, hollow sound.  
>Jareth cringed at its bitterness but then straightened his back, remembering himself.<br>Fae Kings didn't cringe, especially not at mere mortals.

"Talk about what Jareth? The plans we made in the forest or how you kidnaped me, made swallow your semen?"

Jareth ran a hand through his hair, his confident bravo lapsing back into uncertainty. The gorgeous bronze hair that just a day ago she had wanted to see, to play with, for the rest of her life. The sickening glory of the heartless.

"I'm sorry Sarah," He sounded sincere but that was unsuprising. Another manipulation, another display of power, another _game_. She was no longer going to play.

"I don't know what else I can say. But please, let me try to make ammends."

"And who exactly is asking for amend making?"

"The man who thinks he is in love with you."

"The same man as the one who kidnapped me, imprisoned me?"

"No! Yes...I'm asking you Sarah. Good and bad. Just me."

She shook her head.

"Not good enough."

"Sarah! Please, give us a chance- we were happy! "

"Who's we? I don't know you- you hardly know yourself!"

"We could work it out together. And..."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

Jareth shut his eyes. She thought he was mad. She wasn't going to consider it, unless- Maybe if he offered her...

"And if at the end of it all, you still wanted to leave...I would, I will send you home and stay in the forest- so you know you would be safe from me following you. I swear to you, Sarah Williams, that if you give me this chance and I... and I fail. I will confine myself here. Forgeting my kingdom, my people and myself."

He opened his eyes.

"No."

He blinked once. Then again. And nodded.

"Very well. I...respect your right to decline."

Swallowing, she opened her mouth to speak again- for some reason feeling the need to explain herself.

"It's not that I don't...Well actually, no, I don't trust you."

He held up his hand, motioning that she didn't need to continue.

"It's quiet all right Sarah, I under-"

Fury flooded her. He wanted her silence, again? How dare he tell her what to do after everything he'd just claimed!

"No! You are damn well going to listen to me for once,"

She poked him forcefully in the chest, stunning him into silence.

"You already got a chance to say what you wanted to say. It's my turn and so help me God, you are BLOODY WELL GOING TO PAY ATTENTION!"

Drawing a shaky breath, she looked at him expectantly.

Mutely, he attempted to signal willingness to listen. If she really feel the need to remind him of everything he'd already done, it was the least he deserved.

"Well?" Realising she wanted more confirmation, he nodded quickly.

"I loved you," Her anger disappered, as fast as it had come, leaving her feeling drained.

"I really did love you. Past tense."

It hit him how young she looked, how fragile. The way she held herself- like a little girl who had seen and felt too much pain. Shadows under her eyes showed how weary she was. And her voice... each time it broke, he felt broken too.  
>This was his champion. And he had destroyed her with a few careless actions.<p>

She hugged her armas against herself, as if fighting off a morning chill that wasn't there. Her voice was raw. "I've slept with a few men, but I always knew, you know?" He didn't so he didn't answer.

"I knew that this guy would be there in the morning to brush his teeth and have coffee with me, or that it was a one time thing. But not with... Not with you. You'd come over when it suited you regardless of what I was doing, what I... what I did or didn't want."

Her tears came quickly now and he watched helplessly.

Nothing he could say would change anything. His actions had spoken loud enough to deafen her to any words.

She sniffed once, then again and then seemed to give up and let the tears take her.

Hesitantly, he offerered her his arm- not sure if she would take it or slap him away.

Unexpectedly she leant into him, allowing him to hold her as if it were comforting and for a moment he let himself pretend.

He imagined mornings spent watching her read in bed, imagined coming back to a warm home everyday, nights full of mutual, consensual pleasure and sleepy afternoons spent talking together in the garden.

The moment passed.

Gradually her tears stopped and he removed his arms before she could ask him to. That would be too much.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and met his gaze.

"Goodbye Jareth."

Turning away towards what she thought was the edge of the woodland , she walked away.

And he dared not follow.

Not again.

* * *

><p><em> Fin <em>


End file.
